The Second Generation
by Some Day I'll Make You Proud
Summary: Set about our fav GG couples and their kids. See how the lives of the elite has changed. Marriage, Money and Love what could be better. C/B S/N D/V E/J


**This is my first Gossip Girl story so I hope you like it. **

**Set around the children of the GG Gang, lets see what happens **

**Xoxo, **

**Some day I'll make you proud.**

Chuck/Blair

Nate/Serena

Dan/Vanessa

Eric/Jenny

Chace/Darcy

Nicholas/Rosalie

Jacob/Lilly

Chuck and Blair

**Darcy Evelyn Bass - 19**

_Darcy is the perfect mix of her mother and father but isnt afraid to let people in. Darcy has her fathers dark hair and chocolate brown eyes, but looks so much like her mother it's scary. Darcy is her Daddy's little girl and finds herself being sheltered by her over protective but loving father. Darcy grew up in the eye of the public so she knows what's expected of her, being the oldest child of Chuck and Blair Bass isnt that easy, but she does have her siblings to lean on. Her realtionship with Chace Archibald also helps her through and her best friend Rosalie van der Woodsen is like a sister to her._

**Nicholas Bartholomew Bass - 18**

_Nick Bass is a replica of his father. Nick loves being the play boy and having all the girls at his feet. But like his father he has one girl on his mind twenty-four seven. Rosalie van der Woodsen. Nick has a stranned realtionship with his father because he doesn't want his son to be like him at that age. Close with his twin, Nick and Max can be a handfull but they can also balance each other out. _

**Christopher Harold Bass - 15**

_Christopher Bass is the inteligent child. Unlike his brother he can be sensitive and caring when he wants to be and has a fantastic relationship with both his parents. Max looks like his father but has elements of his mother which he loves. Darcy and Max are close and will go to eachother if they are in trouble. Maxwell Bass is one of the most caring and loving Bass men after his father that is. _

**Eleanor Mia Bass - 9 **

_Eleanor Mia Bass is the baby of the Bass family. Both looking like her mother and sister Ellie can be a handfull. She's a Daddy's girl but loves her Mommy all the same. Ellie looks up to Darcy and one day wants to be like the older sister she loves so much. Tormented by Nick, Ellie has learned how to get her own back and can be scarcastic and annoying when she wants to be. Blair, Darcy and Eleanor all get along great and have one thingsin common. They all have Chuck Bass wrapped around their little finger. _

Nate and Serena

**Chace Nathaniel Archibald - 19**

_Chace Archibald is the prince charming of his family. Loving and caring Chace has been brought up to treat women with respect which sometimes leaves him at heads with Nick Bass. Chace is close to his father and Godfather Chuck Bass and loves to hang out with them untill their conversations turn to his feelings for Chuck's daughter Darcy. Chace and Darcy have been the best of friends since they were born and Chace can help but feel all loved up when Darcy Bass is in the room, but gets jealous when any guy trys to chat her up._

**Lilly Anne Archibald - 15**

_Lilly Anne is the only daughter of Nate and Serena and is the vision of her mother. Blond hair and blue eyes, Lilly is one of the most stunning children in the upper east side next to Darcy Bass and Rosalie van der Woodsen. Lilly is intelligent and kind like her mother but can be minipulative is she wants to be. Being the middle child between two boys isnt easy but Lilly finds the perfect balance being Daddy's little girl._

**Drew Charles Archibald - 11**

_Drew Charles Archibald is the youngest Archibald and youngest son. Looking like his big brother and sharing his dad's interests, Drew is one of the most popular kids in middle school. Drew was named after his fathers best friend Charles 'Chuck' Bass and he wouldn't have it anyother way to the young archibald it is an honour._

Dan and Vanessa

**Jacob Rufus Humphrey - 15**

_Jacob is the only child of Dan and Vanessa. Not having any siblings to depend on means that Jacob feels he has to make his parents proud twenty-four seven, leaving him no time to be himself unless he's around friends. Jacob is close with cousins Rosalie and Erin and also hangs round with Christopher Bass even though their Dad's dont like eachother. Jacob is a talented artist and follows in his grandfathers shoes. _

Eric and Jenny

**Rosalie Alison Van der Woodsen - 17**

_Rosalie is the oldest child of Eric and Jenny van der Woodsen and doesn't she know it. Growing up in the spot light has led Rosalie to envy every normal child, but she wouldn't change her life for the world. Rosalie is exactly like her mother but has elements of her father that she can't help but love. Close with little sister Erin, Rosalie often hangs out with her sister and the two can often be see out in public with a load of shopping bags. Rosalie is best friends with Darcy Bass and the pair have boys falling at their feet and they wouldn't have it anyother way._

**Erin Carrie Van der Woodsen - 15**

_Erin is the youngest child of Eric and Jenny and loves it. Being Daddy's little girl is the best thing in the world as far as Erin is concerned. Erin looks up to big sister Rosalie and her best friend Darcy and one day wants to be like them along with friend Lilly Anne Archibald. Erin is close to cousin Jacob and Christopher Bass and is often seen hanging round with them and Lilly Anne. _

**Chapter One - Chuck P.O.V**

"Nicholas Bartholomew Bass you're DEAD!"I heard my daughter scream as she came charging out of her bedroom. Darcy Evelyn Bass was my oldest child and the reason I was the man I am today. When Blair told me about Darcy I couldn't help but doubt whether I would be a good father, but the day she was born and I held her in my arms, I knew that this little girl was the making of me. Darcy looked like her mother, but had my deep brown eyes, and my dark long locks that were curled to perfection like her mothers.

"Look Darcy what ever it is I didn't do it!" My son reasoned as her sister came charing at him with a look that was identical to the one that Blair had when she was angry at Nick for something. Nick was eighteen months younger then Darcy and it was safe to say they didn't see eye to eye on certain things. Nicholas was the double of me unfortunatly and acted like I did at his age. He was eighteen and restless, hunting after girls every other night and after getting caught several times he had adapted a '_I don't care as long as Mom doesn't find out_' attitude.

I watched as Darcy proceded to walk towards her little brother who was know being backed up into a corner. Untill he spotted little Eleanor in the corner playing with her dollies and jumped behind her acting as if she would shield him from Darcy. Eleanor was our youngest at nine years old and was a vision of Blair and Darcy. Ellie was named after her grandmother whom doted on her like everyone who met Ellie did.

"Don't hide behind me Nicky, you shouldn't have got Darcy mad" Ellie said as she gathered up her dollies and moved over to the sofa to sit next to me.

"So Nicholas any last words" Darcy snarled as Nick was once again backed into a corner. Christopher who had been sitting on the floor next to the book case stifield a laugh as he watched is older brother and sister fight in their usual way. Chris was our middle child and had adapted to that very well, Chris was intelligent and sporty like both me and his mother, but on a night you could usually find him reading in the corner.

"Right whats going on" I said as I stood up between my argueing children. Nick sighed in relief as I created a barrier between himself and Dracy.

"That thing there, used my PDA to contact one of his girls" Darcy said pointing at Nick who was now looking at me with fear in his eyes. Nicholas knew how I felt about his dealings with girls and he also knew that I would tell his mother.

"Blair, sweetie, can you come in here please" I yelled as Darcy smirked and sat down next to Eleanor and began to brush one of the dollies hair, waiting to hear what her mother had to say.

"What is it" Blair asked as she walked gracefully into the room. I smiled as she walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist eyeing our four children who were all now sat on the sofa.

"Who wants to explain, Darcy or Nick" I said as Nicholas shook his head qucikly and Darcy smirked once again, another trate she had inherited form Blair. She stood up and came over to stand next to her mother.

"Nicholas, used my PDA to contact one of his girls and arrange to meet her tonight" Darcy said, as I felt Blair stiffen next to me. I knew she didn't like the way Nick treated girls or the fact he had arranged to meet her tonight.

"Mom, look, I was bored, and we arn't doing anything. Come on! I would have just been sat there, You would have been talking to Darcy and dressing up Ellie and Dad would have been playing the Wii with Chris. It's not like you need me here" Nicholas said as he too stood up and walked over to Balir who was wearing a face that I knew wouldn't lead to lollie pops and rainbows.

"Nicholas, you will NOT use your sister's PDA again, and you will NOT use yours, and you will NOT be going out tonight, because we have the Archibalds and the Van der Woodsen's comming over for dinner. Now apologise to your sister and then to your Father for having to sort this out." Blair said as she walked up to Nick and began to tell him off. I had to try not to laugh because Blair was shorter than Nicholas who was my height and it did look funny with Blair looking up and yelling at him. Nicholas nodded and stopped down to hug his mother. This was the one thing Blair couldn't get mad at. As much as what Nick did was wrong, when Nicholas or any of our kids hugged or kissed her and said '_I'm sorry Mom_' all her anger was forgotten.

"Sorry Dad" He said to me as he extended a hand for me to shake I smiled and pulled him into a hug and said it was okay. He smiled greatfully then turned to Darcy.

"I'm sorry Darcy Evelyn" He said as Darcy smiled. She and Nicholas called each other by their full names somethimes seeing as they were named after the same couple, which without whom they wouldn't be here.

"Its okay, Nicholas Bartholomew, just don't do it again" She laughed as she hugged her little brother tight. I felt Blair sigh as she once again stood next to me. I looked at her to see her watching the kids. Who would have thought it. Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. With kids.

"Mommy?" I looked down to see Eleanor stood infront of me and Blair looking up at us with those beautifull brown orbs that belonged to her mother.

"Yes" Blair said as she crouched down to Ellie's height.

"Can we have a family hug?" She asked as Blair laughed. When the kids were younger we would always have 'Family Hugs'. The last time I think we had one was when Eleanor went to her first day of school. Which was a couple of years ago.

"Of course we can darling" Blair said as Darcy, Nick and Chris all came over to the three of us. Nicholas picked Eleanor up, and moved to stand inbetween Blair and Christopher. Dracy came and stood next to me and Chris while Blair snaked an arm around my waist as she hugged Nicholas.

"I love you Darcy. I love you Nicky. I love you Chris. I love you Mommy. I love you Daddy" Eleanor said to each of us. I smiled and looked around at my family. My family. The family I had created with Blair. And once again I felt that surge of love that comes to you every once in a while where you know your life is perfect. And mine was.

**Later That Night**

"Darcy you look beautiful darling, stop worrying" I heard Blair say as she and Darcy walked into the room. My breath caught as I looked at them both, two of the most beautiful women in my life, stood infront of me looking breath taking.

Darcy had her dark curls pinned up in an elegant way with a few stray ringlets framing her face. Her purple dress made her look even more elegant than she actually dress was strapless while the sequined mini bubble skirt rested on her tigh. I noticed she was wearing the necklace that we had gotton her for her eighteenth birthday, which made me smile as she nodded her head towards Blair.

Blair was stood in a knee high viberant coloured dress that made her legs look longer than they were. Her hair like Dracy's was pinned up but with no ringlets falling down. Her neck was bare but I did notice she wore the bracelet Darcy had brought her they day Eleanor was born. I smiled as they came towards me Blair meeting me first.

"You look amazing" I said as she smiled and looked me up and down.

"Not to bad yourself but I think Darcy might look a little better than me" Blair laughed as our daughter came up to us. Smiling sheeplishly she gave me a hug.

"Hey Dad" She said as I took her hand and twirled her around, her dress flying out in all directions as she went.

"You look beautiful, Darcy. But I think I will have to keep an eye on you tonight" I laughed as Darcy smaked my arm and moved over to help Ellie with her head band. Little Ellie, trying to be like her mother always wore head bands and tonight she was wearing her favirote one, her green flowered one, that matched her white and green dress . Nicholas and Christopher were in dress shirts and black trousers, the only difference being the colour of their shirts. Nick's being White and Chris's being black.

"I'll get it!" I heard Darcy say as she moved towards the door. Obviously while I was assessing my son's choice in outfit, the door bell hand rung. I watched as Dracy pulled open the door to reveale the Archibald family. My best friend Nate Archibald. Blair's best friend Serena Archibald. And there children Chace, Lilly and Drew Archibald.

"Hey guys" She greated brightly gesturing them inside. Serena exchanged a hug with Darcy then moved aside so Nate could hug his god-daughter.

"You look stunning Darcy" He said as she laughed and walked inside the living room where we were all waiting. Serena hugged Blair and Eleanor while Lilly stood talking to Darcy. Nate and Chace came over to me as we exchanged hello's. Drew was over with Nicholas and Christopher.

"How are you?" I asked Chace who didn't seem to hear me. Nate jerked his head towards the girls and I followed his eye line to see that young Chace Archibald was looking at my dear Darcy who was chatting along with her mother, sister, aunt and friend.

"Chace. Chuck just spoke to you" Nate said nudging his son in the ribs. Chace turned to me and smiled. I repeated my question.

"I'm good thanks Chuck and you?" He asked as we moved into the kitchen so I could get the guys a drink.

"I'm great but I'm not to keen on you staring at my daughter" I said faking annoyance. Suddenly Chace turned a bright red colour and recoiled to his fathers side, which made me burst into the laughter I had been trying to contain.

"I'm joking, I'm all for you and Darcy to get together and I know Blair is too, just ask her out. It's not that hard" I said as I passed him a drink which he swallowed in one go.

"CHUCK! Eric and Jenny are here!" I heard Blair yell as we moved into the main room to see Eric, Jenny, Rosalie and Erin Van der Woodsen. Jenny, Rosalie and Erin all in Van der woodsen orginals, while Eric was in a dress top and black trousers similar to the ones myself, Nate, Chace, Drew, Chris and Nick had on. Nicholas I noticed had moved to take of Rosalie's coat, ignoring our other guests. Thankfully Christopher and Darcy took the rest to make it look like Nick wasn't being rude.

"Jenny you look stunning" I said as I lent over to plant a kiss on her cheek while Eric was greating my wife. She smiled and kissed me back, before moving on to say hello to Eleanor her god-daughter.

"Auntie Jenny!" She yelled as Jenny picked her up and spun her round, not caring if Eleanor got her dress ruined. Laughing Jenny placed her back on the ground.

Rosalie, Darcy, Lilly and Erin were sat on the sofa chatting together like they did when we all were in one place. Rosalie and Darcy were best friends just like Lilly and Erin. Drew and Eleanor were running round wildly playing tag. Chrisopher was talking with Chace while Nicholas was watching the girls intently. The adults were in the kitchen sat at the breakfast bar talking about our children.

"My son really is hopelessly in love with your daughter" Serena said as we watched Chace and Chris join the girls. Chace sat next to Darcy hanging on her every word while Chris was sat with Lilly and Erin.

"Well Chuck did tell him we have no problems with them together" Nate laughed refering to my earlier our burst at Chace.

"Well Nicholas is quite taken with Rosalie" Blair said as we watched again as Nick sat with Rosalie pretending to look at her necklace when we knew what he was really doing.

"Mmmm" Said Eric as he watched my son with his daughter.

"Well come on then time for dinner" Blair announced as Dorota walked into the room and nodded to her mistress. I smiled and stood up, whistled and nodded towards the dinning room to the kids who immediatly followed. I couldn't help but notice the arm that Chace slipped around Darcy's waist. Oh was this night going to get interesting.


End file.
